


Scarecrow and the Scavenger

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Sexual Assault, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Curse Breaking, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Murder, Period Typical Attitudes, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #monstober scarecrowRey has a plot of land and manages fine on her own only talking to her scarecrow for company.One day after a visit from Plutt, Rey discovers that she isn't alone anymore.Set in an undisclosed historical era.  Think little house on the prairie time frame.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Strange Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has some dark themes so mind the tags.

Rey was truly alone in this world. Well, not literally but she was alone enough that the most she talked to anybody was the scarecrow out in the field. Sure, she talked and traded with the merchants and other farmers if needed but otherwise she felt it best if she kept to herself.

She had a small acreage. Just enough to grow the vegetables needed to keep her larder filled through the winter and to raise a few goats and cattle for cheese and milk, which she traded away and sold as needed. 

She found it ironic that the clothes she used to make him were scavenged from a garbage can in town. She scavenged to keep the scavenging crows away. She smiled at the irony of it all.

But she wasn’t one to waste things, so she wasn’t going to spend good money on new clothes to just have them get sun-bleached in the field. 

The things that she had found had been made for a large man. Long in leg, narrow in the hips and thick in the chest. She filled him up with straw and the dried up weeds she had pulled from the garden. She used sticks of an old oak tree to straighten the arms and legs. An old ruck sack sewn together for the head and a couple of old wood buttons for eyes.

Despite him not being real she still spoke with him. She made predictions about the weather and commented on crop production. She praised him and thanked him for keeping the crows away. At the end of the night she would thank him for the company and wish him good night. 

She was strangely comforted by his presence and when Plutt came to push her around she felt she had a witness to the abuses the man put upon her.

“Girl, you owe us taxes.” The large man drawled.

“To who? You’re not the county man.” She said her arms crossed and chin raised in defiance and squinting against the sun that laid low on the horizon.

“Taxes for your protection.” He said as a slimy smirk played over his lips. “Hate to have the wolves come knocking on your door.” 

She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest trying to look tougher than she felt. 

“I can take care of myself. Better be careful Plutt or you just might find yourself fertilizing the cucumbers.” She said before making a hasty retreat into the house. Her heart pounding in her ears as she engaged the bolt on the door. The regrets and worries already running through her head. Would he tear up her garden, would he come back with other ideas in his head? 

It was nearly dark by time she heard the telltale sound of horse hooves going up the path to the road. 

She thought she had heard a scream but blamed it on the screech owl that called the nearby trees home. 

Only then did she decide it was safe to leave the house. She went out the to make sure the chickens were safely in their coops and the goats were laid down for the night. 

Everyone seemed a little jumpy, but they weren’t used to strangers walking around the property.

When she returned to the lamp lit cabin, she called home she noticed red stains on her hands. It wasn’t mud and all of the animals had been accounted for, so it wasn’t their blood. She felt her heart race and worry creep on the edges of her thoughts. 

Then there was a knock on her door before the slow steady creek of the door swinging open. 

“Rey.” A raspy voice came from behind her. She turned on her heel expecting to see Plutt or one of his goons but instead it was a man she had never seen before. His skin was a mottled tan with poorly stitched-up scar running over one side of his face. His eyes were a fathomless dark color. He was bigger than any man ought to be, tall and broad of chest but slim in the hips. 

It was then that she caught the bailers twine he used for a belt and the strangely patterned and sun bleached colors of his shirt.

Her scarecrow.

She nearly toppled over and her heart stilled. She wasn’t sure if she should run or scream. She was so frozen in fear. 

He approached her slowly as if approaching a startled horse and cupped her cheek with his rough, dry palm. Icy droplets of fear trickled down her spine. It was then that she noticed the same blood red stain was splashed on his hands and shirt and small droplets freckled his cheeks like moles. 

“They’re gone, Rey. They won’t bother you no more. They’ll fertilize the cucumbers like you said.” He told her steadily, as if confirming something as easy as putting the chickens in their coop.

“But….”

“Shhhh. It’s just us now. Nobody will bother you again.” There was a determined furrow to his brow, and she knew he meant it.

She did the best she could to behave normally, afraid he’d turn on her next.

“Th-thank you. It’s getting late and I should go to bed.”

“Of course. I’ll…. I’ll be just outside if you need me.” He glanced at her mouth before turning to head out the door and she soon found herself pressed against it, engaging the bolt for the second time that night. Only this time the man didn’t seem interested in threatening her.

Her thoughts warred with her. 

Was it real or some fairy dream?

It felt real. Her hands were still blood stained.

Her scarecrow had come to life and had murdered the man who meant to make her suffer.

She didn’t sleep that night and when she finally braved the outside, at the breaking of morning, the light the scarecrow was back on his perch, as if nothing had happened. 

She wanted to pretend yesterday was all a dream, so she worked furiously throughout the day, forgetting to eat and hardly drinking any water. 

By evening she was slumped over from exhaustion in the goat pen.

When she awoke, she was in her bed a warm weight pressed to her forehead as she opened her eyes. 

“Rey.” A raspy voice rumbled. “I’m so glad you’re awake. Here drink this.” He tilted a cup to her mouth, and it surprised her when water brushed past her lips.

She drank greedily, suddenly realizing how parched she was. 

“Careful. Not too fast.” He told her taking the cup away and helping her to sit against the headboard.

“You killed that man.” She said softly.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“He threatened to hurt you. I won’t allow that to happen. You’re so kind. I feel like I wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for you. You made me, afterall.”

“More will come.” She said weakly.

“I’ll deal with them, too.” A dark promise, one not taken lightly.

“I need you to stop. If someone comes looking for him, I’ll deal with it.” She said determinately, despite her rising fear against the weakness of her exhaustion.

“Yes, Miss Rey.” He said softly, his eyes darting away from her, as if realizing he wasn’t going to win this argument. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

He could easily harm her, silence her, take everything she had. Instead he cared for her and seemed to accept what she had to say. 

She wasn’t like any man she had ever come across before.

He left and came back with a hearty stew.

“How?” She asked accepting the tray he offered.

“You talk to yourself all the time. I just listened. Just like when you said you were lonely and wished you had someone here to help you…” He said with a shrug.

“What happened? To bring you here?”

“Don’t know. I always heard you talking but could never respond. Not until that man came to threaten you. It was like magic.” It tugged at her in a way.

“What do you want from me?” She asked picking through the stew.

“It’s lonely up on that pole and I don’t rightly care for the goats tryin’ to nip at my ankles when they get through the fence.”

Rey couldn’t help but huff a laugh, of all the things he could have said instead he complained about the goats. Again he reminded her that he was not a man that she was used to dealing with.

“Fair enough. You can sleep in the barn. I want you helping in the field, but I’ll feed you and let you stay. But if anyone comes out here, I need you to hide. They won’t understand. I barely understand.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“We’re going to have to name you.”

“The name Ben is sewn into the collar of my shirt.”

“Ok, Ben it is then.” 

They shook on it and Ben disappeared while she finished eating. 

When he came back, he took her tray.

“Do you need anything else? You gave me quite a scare with that faintin’ spell you had.”

“No. Ben. I think I’m fine.” She told him. “Nothing a little rest won’t cure.”

“Ok. G’nite Miss Rey.”

“Good night, Ben.’”


	2. The suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben needs comfort. Rey needs saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses past major/minor character death and describes a brief attempted sexual assault of Rey (This is not done by Ben) and her reaction to the trauma. Mentions of implied sexual assault by previous others are also mentioned. These scenes are started and ended ** with ***

The next few days passed well, if not awkwardly. Ben was just very eager to help her when she didn’t know how to accept help. 

Accepting help had a cost.

She was so uneasy in his presence that she practically jumped out of her skin every time he spoke. However, he was nice, polite, and aside from the goats that still seemed to pester him, he was good with the animals. 

He seemed to understand what needed tending to with the plants, after all he had been watching her for several seasons now. He was beastly strong, strong enough to help fix the fences so the goats wouldn’t be getting into the garden anymore, and he never leered at her like Plutt or other men had. 

After the first month she felt safer and less alone than she could ever remember being. 

When harvest time rolled around Ben worked hard to help her fill the larder. She would prep everything for storage while he picked the garden and harvested what little grain she grew. He helped to make repairs to the chicken coop and barn to make sure everything stayed warm for the animals and himself, too. 

Her larder was better stocked than she could ever remember, and she was thankful. Of course, it would need to be to help feed him, he was a big man with an appetite to match but she found he was worth the cost. 

When winter hit, it hit hard. The first cold snap and snowstorm came in late November, a month too early in Rey’s opinion, she had a feeling it would be a long and harsh winter.

“Ben.” She said when he got up from the dinner table to go out to the barn for the night. He stopped and looked at her, as if expecting her to give him a direction. She had one but it wasn’t what he thought. “When you’re done checking on the animals, securing things down for the night, I want you to come in and sleep in here.”

“I’ll be fine out there.” He tried to brush her off.

“It’s not a question or a request. I’ll not be having you sleep out in the barn anymore you hear me? You’ve proved yourself enough for me to know you’re no threat. Not to me. You’ve earned your place here.” He nodded and a blush crept up his cheeks.

Rey made quick work of setting him up a cot in the main room, it was where she slept this time of year, too. She had her own room but with the winter chill being what it was it was more efficient to only manage one fire and to use the bedroom to store supplies that didn’t have a home in the larder and hang up laundry.

When Ben came in, she was already dressed for bed, a robe tied around her waist and her hair down. Ben averted his eyes and that blush went straight to his ears and she found it to be the most endearing thing she’d ever seen. 

Ben set down a bundle he’d been carrying, and she realized it was blankets he had been using in the barn and a spare set of clothes that Rey had scavenged for him. He had little else by way of possessions and she felt guilty that she hadn’t been more attentive to him. She’d have to get him another set of clothes when she went into town next.

“You can put your spare things in the bedroom, and I’ll make sure that I wash those blankets next laundry day for you.” Rey offered and Ben nodded a bit sheepishly.

He came back in the room in an undershirt and too short a sleep pant and gingerly crawled into the bed she put together for him. Again, Rey found herself ashamed that the bedding he was going to use was nicer than what he’d had in the barn. They’d make him a real bed to fit his lumbering frame a bit better.

“If you’re looking to stay for a long while we’ll add you on your own room. I know how but I’ll need that brute strength you have to get the frame and the boards set.”

He went a bit wide eyed before nodding at her.

“Yes. I’ll stay.” He told her, a soft look on his face that twisted something in her chest. 

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Tending to the animals by day and washing and airing things out when breaks in the weather permitted.

It was on a cold, snowy night in December when Rey woke to Ben murmuring and muttering in his sleep. At first, she just thought he was sleep talking but then recognized the telltale whines and shouts of a nightmare. She quickly crossed the room to him to kneel at his bedside.

“Ben.” She whispered while she shook him, and he startled awake. His fingers circled her wrist in an iron grip. It was the first time since he came that she had been afraid in his presence and she jerked away, losing her balance and toppling backwards, her nightgown doing little to help her maintain any of her dignity.

“Rey. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Ben told her his eyes full of remorse. He was quick to grab a blanket off his bed and covered her legs kneeling down to scoop her up and put her back in her own bed. He quickly stood up and paced the floor, thick fingers combing nervously through his hair.

“Ben it’s fine. You didn’t mean to scare me.” She tried to reach out to him, but he still looked frantic like he didn’t hear her.

“I remember.” He whimpered

“Remember what Ben?” Unsure what he was saying.

“I don’t know. I just…” He sunk to his knees and he began sobbing. She took his blanket and wrapped it around him. Kneeling before him in an attempt to hold him. “My death.” He sobbed into his hands.

“But Ben, you’re right here.” She didn’t understand.

“I couldn’t save them.” He said wiping tears with the back of his arm.

“Who?”

“My parents.” 

“Oh, Ben.” She wrapped her arms around his large frame and did her best to rock him as if he were a child. 

“There was a man who hurt me to try to get to them. He tried to get me to marry his daughter so he could access my parent’s money. But when it didn’t work, he cursed us. Cursed me.”

“Oh, Ben. I’m so sorry.” She cooed finding she was at a loss to say anything useful.

“I tried to get them out… But… there was a fire. I… I pulled my ma out, but it was too late. The man, he stood over me as the smoke and fire consumed us and he cursed me to a life alone, a life as monster.” He was wracked with sobs and he leaned into her, she cradled his head to her chest and did her best to comfort him. 

“But you broke it Ben. You broke it. You’re not a monster. You’re not alone. You’re here with me.” She whispered into his hair as she rocked him slightly, his hands gripped the fabric of her nightgown tightly at her hips.

Eventually he slumped into her lap, his sniffles dying down and she still held him so tightly. She feared of letting him go then, as if she feared he’d leave and never come back. Afraid she’d be alone again. 

So, they laid there quietly for a long while and Rey grabbed a blanket and pillow off her bed that was in reach and just laid on the floor with him. 

The next thing she knew the bright light of day streamed in through the curtain, her head was pillowed by Ben’s thick arm while the other was a comforting weight around her midsection, his warmth a firm presence at her back.

She shifted and turned to look at his face to catch the sight of pink cheeks and a sheepish look.

“Sorry, Miss Rey. You was sleepin’ so good and I couldn’t risk waking ya.” Ben said in that quiet way of his.

“No matter Ben. You had a rough night yourself.” She said as she absentmindedly brushed the hair away from his forehead. She caught herself and went to pull back her hand, but Ben cupped it to the rough mottled skin of his cheek. Their eyes held for a moment. He gave her a soft puppy dog look that made something shift in her heart. It was only a moment before released her, and she got up to make herself busy in the kitchen. A warmth crept from her heart and fluttered in her belly. 

“I hope biscuits and gravy work for you Ben.” She said as she pulled out the ingredients and got to work.

The morning passed quietly until they went out to do chores, Ben tended to the chickens as he preferred while Rey tended to the goats. 

Rey was focused on her work with the goat pens until she noticed that there were human footprints leading to the barn from the woods. Rey thought back to yesterday and last night and knew that there was no reason for Ben to go out that way. She was about to turn to call for him when a rough grimey hand covered her mouth while another wrapped around her waist. 

**

“No, you’re gonna be real quiet you hear me?” The stench of alcohol on the man’s breath made Rey sick and she struggled against her attacker the best she could.

He drug her into the barn, her legs kicked about her heavy, snow laden skirts.

“You’re gonna give me what I want and then if you do, I’m going to leave real quietly and you’re not gonna tell anyone you saw me.” He snarled in her ear. “Think you’re above the men in town. Think you can lord over everyone what should never have belonged to you.”

She finally recognized the voice and knew it was one of the town drunks that often leered or commented on her when she went into town to trade goods. She wondered if he was even aware of Ben’s presence on the property. Not that it mattered, Rey had told him to hide if any people showed up here. 

She resigned herself to whatever fate this man had come to dole out.

When the man took his hand away from her mouth she had the courage to elbow him in the gut and attempt to make a run for it only for him to grab her by the hair and whirl her around and throw her to the ground. She couldn’t help stop the scream that tore from her throat. His weight pressed into her back and tears streamed down her face until the weight was gone. 

Rey was too afraid to move as she heard shuffling behind her. Her eyes squeezed tight to keep the nightmare away.

She then felt hands on her shoulders, and she flailed her arms and legs at her assailant only to come face to face with Ben. She burst into racking sobs and shuffled away, and he put his palms up to let her know he wasn’t a threat. She pulled her coat around her realizing some of the buttons had come loose or torn off in the struggle. 

***

“Miss Rey. Why don’t we get you in the house?” Ben offered still not touching her.

“What did you do? I told you to hide.” She said angry that he hadn’t listened, that he had seen her in her shame. Hot tears fled down her cheeks.

“I couldn’t let that happen. I’d rather be dead or banished than to let him do what he was gonna do Miss Rey.” Ben said sternly, mournfully.

“Where is he then?” Ben tilted his head toward a heap on the barn floor.

She took in a deep breath.

“When nighttime comes, I want you to take him out to the woods and let the wolves have him.” Ben nodded and stood, his great height towering over her. 

He held out a hand that Rey hesitantly took.

She stood over the heap on the floor, realizing that his neck was at and odd angle.

“Take a noose around his neck, make sure it looks like he did it himself.” If anyone where to find him she didn’t want any questions to come their way.

“Yes, Miss Rey.” Ben said obediently, standing at a distance behind her.

Rey made a quick walk to the house, tearing off the coat that had been touched by the man’s filthy hands.

The wash tub was in her bedroom and she filled it with boiling water before tearing off her tainted clothes and getting into the too hot of water to scrub her skin raw with the lye soap.

She got out and put on clean clothes and put more boiling water into the tub to wash what she had been wearing. She’d burn them if she had better replacements. When they were washed and hung up, she crawled into bed exhausted and emotionally wrung out. 

**

She thought back to all of the filthy hands that touched her. The Priest’s at the orphanage, the older boy at the cotton mill, Plutt’s, the town drunk in her own barn and the many leering eyes that were an ever-present threat. 

***

If her Uncle’s Will hadn’t named her, specifically, where would she be? Married to a man like the one who now lay dead in her barn? Or working for Plutt in one of his illicit saloons? 

She had constantly lived a life on some line between terror and relief. She was fortunate that she had always had a roof over her head and that she wasn’t living the life of her worst nightmare. But it wasn’t to say that her nightmares didn’t come to visit.

It was full dark before she came back to the world where she currently lived, the cold chill taking over the room. She had let the fire go out but was too despondent to care. 

More time had passed, the room was freezing, and she couldn’t find it in herself to get out from under the covers. It was then she heard the stomping of boots on the porch and the door creek before it rattled shut. Her heart raced, afraid her phantoms had come back.

“Miss Rey.” Ben called from the door. The room was dark. No hint of lamplight or fire anywhere in the house. 

“Miss Rey.” His voice coated in a thick layer of worry she heard the footsteps come closer but still didn’t respond.

“Miss Rey!” Panic was thick in the air and the heavy boots stomped further into the house. She heard the telltale strike of a match and watched as the weak light was cast over the room.

Soon Ben was over her, the lamplight flickering over her.

He kneeled down, as if he wasn’t sure if she was alive or dead, quite frankly she could hardly tell herself. A small part of her didn’t care.

His jaw set and his hand came and touched her forehead and cheek. She blinked at the contact but otherwise didn’t move.

“You’re freezing Miss Rey.” He said softly. He left the lamp at her bedside before going to light the fire in the stove. 

He lit more lamps and even lit the rarely used fireplace as if it would chase out the chill in the cabin, out of her.

“You’re safe now, he won’t be back.” He said softly as he took one of the blankets off his own bed and draped it on the drying rack, she left next to the stove. She said nothing but she watched him close. He was a strange man if you were to call him that. She knew he wasn’t fully of course, couldn’t be. Some cursed thing that roamed her fields and filled her home. A demon sent to taunt her.

She heard him shuffling around in the kitchen, movements more careful to not create a loud noise. She faintly registered the scent of food as warmth gradually met the skin of her face. 

He came back in momentarily and eyed her hesitantly before removing the blanket she had draped over her to replace it with the warm one from next to the stove and then covered her back up with the first blanket. She waited until he was back fussing in the kitchen before allowing a tear to track down her nose and her chin to wobble from the kind gesture. 

He was a monster, but he was kinder than any human she had ever met.

He had somehow wormed his way into her heart despite the barriers and walls she had up. He came back a bit later with food laid out on a tray, much like the day she had passed out. It wasn’t anything fancy, some fried ham and leftover biscuits, eggs and a small hunk of cheese. A large mug of tea sloshed dangerously as he moved the tray to her bedside.

“You need to eat Miss Rey.” He said softly. “I’ll take my meal out in the barn and I’ll sleep out there. But I’ll check on you to make sure you’re ok.” He told her quietly before getting up to take his leave.

She was torn in that moment from wanting to be alone and wanting the safety and warmth that his presence brought. She took in a breath and honestly didn’t know what her next words would be.

“Ben.” He stopped and looked at her, his eyes soft and a bit afraid. “Please stay in the house.” He made to protests but she stopped him. “I know that I am… damaged…” She watched Ben flinch as she said that, and he opened his mouth as if to speak but continued. “But I would feel better if you stayed in the house.” It wasn’t untrue but she omitted the fact that she would feel better because she was tired of being alone, and he had already saved her twice.

“If you change your mind-“ He made to offer.

“I won’t.” She was sure to look him in the eye as she said it. Ben nodded and sat at the table with his plate. The rest of the night was quiet and consisted of Rey staring into the fire as Ben did the dishes and other tedious things around the house.

He put out the lamps and tended to the fire before crawling into his own bed.

He laid there quietly, and she was sure he was asleep before she heard him take in a deep breath and the soft rumble of his voice. “You ain’t damaged Miss Rey.”

She turned to look at him and he had that sad look on his face again.

“It’s just Rey from here on out.”

He nodded and laid there for a moment before rolling away from her. Rey continued to watch the orange glow from within the stove and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Healing touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is still recovering from the attack, Ben comforts her. 
> 
> Rey opens up to him and they get considerably closer.

She had nightmares for a week straight after that and each time she woke up to Ben sitting there calmly saying her name and lighting a lamp. The 5th night was the worst, she was wracked with heaving sobs after she woke up from the dreams reminding her how others had hurt her or left her to the winds of fate. When she didn’t stop crying Ben kneeled next to her bed to see if there was anything he could do. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer desperate for a comforting touch. He stayed stock still for a moment before lifting her up so he could sit on the bed, his hands brushing her hair from her face as she sniffled into his shirt.

It felt good to be held and comforted as if someone might actually care for her. 

Eventually she was able to fall asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart and the comforting motion of his hand through her hair. 

She slept soundly until morning and found that Ben had extracted himself from her and she could hear him chopping wood outside.

She felt ashamed for making him uncomfortable and she got up to start her own chores. Only then did she realize how late it must have been. A cold bowl of oatmeal sat out for her to eat along with a cold cup of coffee. She consumed both things, not bothering to try to reheat them on the stove and then got dressed. When she went outside to find Ben, he looked at her a bit wide eyed.

“I’m sorry I slept so late.” She muttered.

“You needed it. I didn’t want to wake you.” He said. “Rey.” He called as she made her way to the barn. “You’re not alone either.” He told her before going back to his wood pile. 

For the first time since before the day in the barn a small smile crept along her face. 

The nightmares lessened after that. But they still reared their ugly head and she would wake to a start and pace the floor only to wake Ben with her restless movements. 

There were no words spoken only the lift of a blanket as a silent invitation and it took no more than that for her to take it. 

His bed was always warm, and his hands never wandered. They’d keep to her shoulders or his side, sometimes they’d find their way to her hair. 

It was early spring before the nightmares stopped altogether and she found herself crawling into his bed anyways. 

She couldn’t find it in herself to feel guilty, not when he was always welcomed her without fuss.

“Ben.” She whispered one night into the darkness. He tilted his head down to look at her, barely illuminated by the waning firelight. They’d start building his room soon.

“Can I kiss you?” 

His breath stilled and he nodded. She put her hand on his face and let her lips gently brush against his. It was tentative and gentle. His hand cupped her cheek before disappearing into her hair and she smiled against his mouth. 

They continued like that for a while, with gentle kisses and lightly exploring hands. 

“Rey.” Ben whispered against her mouth before rolling onto his back to drag her on top of him. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing sweetheart. You’ll have to show me what you want.” Ben whispered to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Oh.” Rey said. She didn’t know why it surprised her. She kneeled next to him on the bed and tugged off his shirt. She’d never had him bare chested before and her fingers brushed against the scarred skin of his ribs as her fingers explored. His hand stayed steady on her hip and she brought it up to her breast to encourage him to explore. 

His breath hitched at the contact and he was more than eager to add his other hand into the exploration. 

Rey enjoyed the gentle touch of his hands and tugged down his pants, he lifted his hips to help her. When she was done, she slipped her nightgown over her head and been quickly moved his hands back to her breasts. She leaned down to kiss him some more, enjoying the sensations he was stirring. Her hand wandered to his cock and found it stiff and waiting for her. The texture and shape was different and reminded her of driftwood she had seen once, but the skin was still soft. His breath hitched and his hips bucked at her touches. Soon she felt that strange and rarely felt, feeling between her thighs and she laid next to him on the bed, cradled to his side. She took his free hand and brought it down to between her legs and guided him in gentle touches.

She was beginning to get wet and he seemed to study every movement and sound she made. His dark eyes drunk in her movements and he seemed to catalogue every soft sound. Soon his mouth was latched to her breast as she writhed against his hand. He got bold and pressed a finger into her and she gasped out his name. He paused so she encouraged him with a buck of her hips to keep going. 

She had never experienced it like this, pleasurable and slow with smiles and gentle kisses. Then she trembled and shook around his hand and his forehead was pressed against hers. He seemed to be panting just as hard as she was and she thought for a moment that he came, too. But she could still feel his hardness pressed to her hip.

“You’re gonna have to pull out before you’re done and come on my belly.” She whispered to him, he nodded as he kneeled between her legs and she helped him line up with her. She ran her hand through his hair as he entered her, taking her breath away at the sensation. 

It didn’t take him long, being his first time, just a hand full of thrusts before he pulled out to stroke himself. He came on her belly with the groan of her name coming off his lips. He used his shirt to wipe her up before he laid back down next to her and pulled her to him. Her fingers ghosted over the course texture of his skin and she kissed the place over his heart.

He held her tighter that night than he ever had before, as if she was something precious and she couldn’t stop herself from the tears.

“Hey.” He said softly concerned, like he was afraid she was hurt or he’d done something wrong.

“I’m fine… I just… You make me soft.” She laughed through a sob and he peppered her face with kisses and wiped away her tears. 

“I love you, Rey.” He told her. 

She buried her face in his chest and kissed him over his heart.

“I love you, too.”

No law men ever came looking for Ben like Rey had feared.

Nobody was ever going to take him away from her. 


End file.
